Divinité
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Mello, petit dieu tyrannique au regard noir de nuit. Matt, simple mortel qui aime s'amuser. A eux deux, ils font la paire. Mais celui qui prie le plus est-il vraiment celui que l'on croit ?


**Titre : Divinité**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (j'hésite à le mettre en M, car il n'y a pas de lemon a proprement parlé, mais il y a quand même des phrases assez explicites...)  
**

**Note : Dans la tête de Mello, il s'en passe des choses. Au départ, je voulais écrire un lemon, mais comme l'a si bien fait fait remarqué Greengrin, s'il peut y avoir un peu de réflexion derrière, c'est pas plus mal. Donc une réflexion sur Dieu, une thématique chère à Death Note, mais cette fois si du point de vue de Mello A PROPOS du point de vue de Matt. Avouons que c'est alambiqué.  
**

* * *

En ce qui concerne Matt, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un passé difficile. Il me l'a confié un peu avant que je ne quitte l'orphelinat : il a été vendu au gérant d'une maison close quand il était très jeune. Il a finit par s'enfuir et s'est ainsi retrouvé à la Wammy's house.

La pensée que mon petit Mattie ait du subir ces outrages par de vieux monsieurs mielleux et lascifs me rend furieux. J'ai envie de leurs casser la gueule à tous ces connards qui ont osé toucher mon précieux petit jouet.

Cela me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre moi, de le câliner comme on cajole un enfant après un vilain cauchemar.

Nous ne sommes plus des enfants; cependant, ceci explique cela, et Matt a gardé de cette époque un don certain avec les langues, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Matt a ainsi pris l'habitude de ne jamais se mettre en valeur. Que ce soit par dégoût du regard des autres ou peur de me faire de l'ombre, il n'a jamais quitté sa place discrète derrière moi, que ce soit au classement des notes ou en terme de physique. Je demeure le plus intelligent, le plus âgé donc le plus fort, et le plus séduisant, apparemment.

Et quand nous "le faisons", c'est toujours lui qui "reçoit", car j'ai pour règle de ne me laisser dominer en aucun cas; sa soumission m'enchante donc à tel point que j'en use et en abuse sans restriction. Sa soumission m'arrange.

Me dérange aussi, parfois.

Matt m'adore, Matt m'idolâtre. Chut, c'est un secret ! Mais un secret mal gardé, qu'il est facile de deviner pour quiconque a des yeux.

Comme à un dieu, il me fait des offrandes. Elles peuvent se manifester de diverses façons, comme par exemple, deux tablettes de mon chocolat favoris sur la table de chevet à mon réveil le matin. Ou d'autres choses.

Car Matt se prend pour une sorte de prêtre. Il aime, je crois, se considérer comme le bras droit de dieu, mon bras droit. Je crois qu'il considère plus Kira comme un hérétique que comme un simple meurtrier. Et ce crime le révolte encore plus que l'assassinat de L.

Cependant, Matt ne joue pas l'abstinence, ne prêche pas, et s'il prie, il le fait seulement devant un écran de télé, maltraitant la manette de sa console vidéo, à un Mario sautillant comme un taré de cocaïnoman.

Alors il m'est arrivé de buter la TV. Parce que j'ai peur que Matt ne commette la même erreur que les Hébreux et se mette à idolâtrer un veau d'or. C'est qu'il a l'esprit si influençable, mon Mattie.

Non, Matt n'est vraiment pas un prêtre. Je n'aime pas les prêtres. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais enfant de choeur à l'église, et le curé avait décidé de me donner des leçons particulières de catéchisme. Très particulières.

Il est mort des suites d'un empoisonnement. Je me demande bien comment...

Non non, Mattie n'est pas un prêtre. Certainement pas.

Matt est une petite prostituée; une pute sacrée. Quand je réclame son corps - offrande la plus convoitée - il s'étend sur l'autel qu'est notre lit et ouvre les cuisses, languide; ou bien il se met à quatre pattes en tendant la croupe, si aguicheur. Le pire, c'est qu'il sait d'instinct de quoi j'ai envie et dans quelle position se mettre. C'est incroyable.

Il fait ça avec un naturel déroutant, presque indécent. Un mélange suave de cynisme et de candeur à la fois, comme un devoir à accomplir, sans autres formalités.

Est-ce que cela lui plaît ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Après tout, il s'exprime peu quand nous faisons l'amour. J'ai alors pris l'habitude de le baiser par derrière, histoire de ne pas me déconcentrer en essayant de lire à travers l'expression neutre de son visage à goggles.

J'ai beau le besogner, arrêter, lui claquer les cuisses ou les fesses, l'insulter, le traiter de sale chienne indifférente, il se contente de me regarder.

Il m'accueille toujours les fesses écartées, et pourtant, pas un murmure, pas une prière ni supplique. Il garde tout pour lui.

Je m'empresse à lui donner du plaisir, le massant à des endroits stratégiques, comblant son petit cul comme jamais il ne l'a été, embrassant ses lèvres, caressant son ventre et ses jambes - ce léger duvet, encore fin et doux, qu'il porte, me remplit de chaleur lorsque je l'effleure des doigts. C'est si masculin et pourtant si puéril. Et là je me souviens que Matt n'est encore qu'un adolescent, un ado têtu qui refuse de me montrer son désir. Je lèche ses chevilles, lui prodigue mille attentions, dégageant toute ma sensualité dans l'étreinte. Pourtant il reste de marbre, à part quelques halètements et sa queue qui frétille joyeusement dans ma paume.

Je m'entend gémir, grogner, pousser des râles, et cela me fait honte. Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

Certes, il finit toujours par jouir, mais j'ai quand même l'impression de ne pas avoir tenu toutes mes promesses. Et un dieu qui ne tient pas ses promesses, c'est de l'arnaque.

Je recommencerais, autant qu'il le faudra, et je regarderais ton visage se tordre sous les émotions que j'y fait déferler, et entendre ta voix claire m'encenser et m'en demander plus. Parce que les dieux aiment qu'on les prient.

Amen


End file.
